


If Our World Comes Tumbling Down

by about25elephants



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, MAG 160, Post-Apocalypse, georgie/melanie centric, mutual growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about25elephants/pseuds/about25elephants
Summary: At the end of the world, things must still go on.  Melanie, Georgie, and The Admiral.  Must find a way to hold on to the little family they've made.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. You gaze unafraid as they sob from the city roofs

Georgie rested her forehead gently on the table next to her laptop and moaned at Melanie,

“Oh come on, at least help me out with the editing. This is the boring part and you’re so good at it.”

“I can’t, The Admiral’s on my lap, and it’d be a sin to dump him off.”

“I can’t argue with that but I’m still mad at you.”

It had been three weeks since the last time they’d heard from Jon. Three weeks since any fear monsters had interrupted their little family, not counting the nightmares, the tears, and the sleepless nights. Melanie was, well she maybe wasn’t happy quite yet, but she was good, stable. She had Georgie and The Admiral. She couldn’t think of any place she’d rather be.

“How about this, I’ll bring my laptop to the couch and then you won’t even have to get up.”

“Georgie.”

“You did say you wanted to get back into the content game, and you…”

“No, Georgie! Something’s wrong. I’m scared.”

“What? What can I do?”

“No, somethings happening, listen."

Melanie could hear the wind picking up so much quicker than it should have on what had been a calm day. Within seconds it was screeching. The admiral jumped out of her lap and bolted under the coffee table. Georgie nearly dumped her coffee on the floor in her hurry to look out the window.

“It’s the end of the world.”

“What do you mean it’s the end of the world. Which kind of end of the world? Is it the one with twisting monsters, or the one with endless disease? You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“It’s all of them. Melanie, it’s all happening.”

“Fuck! What do we do?”

Georgie didn’t sound scared. She was never scared, but that didn’t mean she necessarily had a plan. Melanie knew that but it was comforting for just a second to think that there was something they could do to make it better. It was comforting to think that having a clear head would mean having a clear solution. But all Melanie’s hopes were dashed by the long stretch of silence that followed.

Knowing the answer was a burden; Melanie had learned that during her time under the God of Knowing. She had an answer, but it was painful. The thought of what they would need to do made her afraid, but that was not the only thing. She was so tired of being the one to step up and do something. She was so tired of making the hard decisions. She had ripped out her own eyes, was that not enough for the powers now flooding her world? Did she have to be the one who was strong?

“We have to go. We can’t stay here. Georgie can you get a backpack or something? The faster we move the better.”

“Of course, but where are you planning on going. I don’t think anywhere else is going to be any safer, and I don’t think traffic is going to be moving smoothly any time soon.”

“We have to try. We have to go back to the Institute."

Melanie regretted it as soon as she said it out loud. She never wanted to step foot into the house of The Eye again, but she needed Georgie and The Admiral to be safe.

“You cannot be serious. We are not going back there after what that place did to you. Melanie, there has to be another way.”

“Georgie, I love you, and you know I appreciate you trying to protect me, but it’s the end of the world. The Eye is here. The Slaughter too, I can feel it creeping under my skin. I put up The Institute’s defenses myself, when we were still getting attacked by entities. They aren’t perfect, but they’re better than what we have here. And I don’t think I can be seen by The Eye anymore anyway.”

“That’s because you don’t know that it is literally giant and in the sky, looking down at everyone.”

Melanie reached out and Georgie took her hands.

“The Magnus Institute is the safest place in the world right now, whether we like it or not. Georgie please, don’t make this harder than it is.”

“Alright, but I’m not leaving behind The Admiral.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t expect you to.”


	2. You Start It Off Too Quick, You're Gonna Burn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting from here to there might be more difficult then it sounds.

“Well I don’t think we’ll be taking a car.”

“Oh shut up, it’s not like you can drive anyway, Georgie.”

They were standing on the steps of their apartment building. Melanie had a duffel bag slung uncomfortably over her shoulders, and Georgie had an actual backpack and The Admiral’s carrier. The road in front of them was littered with stopped and crashed cars. All around, people were stepping out of cars and buildings to see their fearful new world. Georgie saw a man hanging out of a completely totaled car. His blood was seeping onto the pavement from some unseen wound, but his eyes were focused on the giant eye up in the clouds. His expression seemed to be not one of pain or fear, but awe. Even as his gaze clouded over, it never strayed, and as his body finally stiffened, Georgie saw small marks forming on his skin. More and more small slits formed on his skin until finally, one opened.  
“Melanie, it’s time to go, run!”

Melanie grabbed Georgie’s hand and they started sprinting down the street. They screeched to a stop after turning a corner.

“Georgie we can’t go on like this. I can’t even see where we are running to, and I can hear that carrier banging against your leg, that cannot be comfortable.”

“It will take us forever if we walk, we’re already going to have to detour around the giant section of the city that has some sort of dark fog around it (three guesses what that’s about.) It’s only going to get less safe the longer we wait. We have to go now, even if it means I get a huge bruise on my leg, even if you trip, even if The Admiral gets banged around a bit.”

“Ok, I trust you, but we’re not going to be able to run the whole way. We just physically can’t. It’s too far.”

They started off again, alternating between running and taking small breaks. Melanie stopped them from hiding in an abandoned dress shop.

“It smells like my mum’s basement. All mildewy. I don’t want to chance it being The Filth come to get us.”

With all the stops, it took them hours to get to the steps of the institute. They had to dodge newly minted avatars and monsters the whole way, and Georgie for once in her life, was relieved to see the old building. The edifice seemed almost untouched by the unfolding destruction, but there was smoke coming from the half open door, and blood on the steps. She squeezed Melanie’s sweaty hand.

“Are you sure you still want to do this.”

“Don’t ask me that right now, let’s just go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here! What horrors await inside. I think I'm going to continue updating on Sundays if at all possible so I will see you in a week. If you want to reach me between now and then, you can find me @honestlytoomuch on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan I promise, but it's pretty flexible so I don't actually know how much the characters and relationships listed will appear. I am going to edit tags as I go, but I put the big dangerous ones up right now. But here's the thing I marked it as mature because I don't know how graphic I'm going to get. Better safe then sorry, you know.  
One last thing. I'm not Johnny Sims, I know I have it tagged as major character death, but this is a story about hope. I'm not here to cause you great pain.  
If you want to talk about this story or anything magnus archives, you can find me on tumblr @honestlytoomuch


End file.
